An Epic
by Chibi-Chise-Chan
Summary: I hate summaries, so, this is just a JackOC Long poem, sort of an epic like poem. Read at your own risk.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean or Jack Sparrow.

Okay, This is just the perverse workings of a fangirl's min, and as a warning now, if you don't like erotic poetry, do not read. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

Tormenting, your travels by sea

Lead to destinations unknown

I stay here, alone and broken,

Left in pieces by you smooth talk,

Left burning by your touch

That touch that caused such a raging of my soul

I burn for you

For your steady flame

The one that caused

The kindle of my passion to catch

To burn, to rage,

To throw away anything I knew before

This trouble began with that swagger in your step

When you docked in the harbor

And focused your dark gaze on me

As I walked by, dressed in silk,

Breathing hard, and trying to not faint

I barely noticed you,

But when I did, I stood frozen

Rugged and mean, your looks frightened

But bright and joking, your eyes captured

Captured the weak heart that knew not of passion

Caught the foolish heart who paid little heed

Of the fact you were a pirate

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

We met again, briefly again

You looked different, almost cleaner

But still rugged, still a pirate

Rough, calloused hands took one of mine,

In apology for knocking me over

I saw the gleam in your eye

I knew you ran into me,

Just so you could touch me

Just so you could speak to me

Just so you could lock me away

It worked, as I saw, when I spoke

With hesitant words, soft and womanly

But you heard the undertones,

And they caused you to grin,

Grin at me in that knowing way

How I was caught

How I wished to see you again

And that thought kept me awake that night,

Kept me tossing and turning

Wondering who you were

Oh, I knew that Smith was not your real name

But I wondered what it was

Who were you?

Why did you control my thoughts so?

----

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

Another meeting, only a few days later

I knew you would approach

Because your ship was still docked in the harbor

You cornered me at a party

And your hands found my hips

And I gasped at the touch

I should have felt insulted

But I had figured out that you were a pirate then

And I knew you would not follow my standards

I did not hold you to them

Then you touched my breasts

Never touching my skin

And I felt my breathing become sharp,

And I saw you grin again,

You had white teeth, not a pirate's teeth

Your tangled hair brushed my cheek

As you leaned forward to whisper in my ear

Your words were lost to me

Your lips touched the shell of my ear

Your breath felt warm

And I felt myself falling in a way not physical

Your hands left my body

And you stepped back, always grinning

Your eyes, dark with an emotion I knew not

Gazed hungrily at me; you licked your lips

And you left the party, leaving me in a state

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

I was consumed, and not even Father,

Though he tried desperately, the dear man

Could draw my thoughts from you

You, the pirate I knew nothing of

You, the man I wanted to know more of

It was odd for me to think like this

Since I knew not what my thoughts meant

All I knew was that you caused me to heat up

And I felt dampness in a sacred part of me

I felt embarrassed, but slightly excited as well

I knew something I did not know of before

And new things were always fun for me

Still, I wished to see you again,

And I knew I could, but did not think it possible,

Though your ship was still docked in the harbor

I felt restless every time I thought of you

And I felt that heat rush through me

When I remembered that one meeting

And I felt my breasts tighten

At the thought of your touch

I wondered what it would feel like

To have you touch me like that, under my dress

On my skin, and I blushed horribly red

I should not have such thoughts

----

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

It was a week before I saw you again

And when I did, I felt odd,

I felt like my feet were rising from the floor

And now, I wonder, did you plan that?

Did you plan to have me fall in love with you?

I do not think so, but it happened nonetheless,

How pitiful I am.

But you saw everything, in that way of yours,

That way that was confusing to me

Father was busy, giving orders to a servant,

And I was only with my handmaid

She had her head turned, downwards at her stitching

And I was free to walk to the gate

You met me, you hand snaking through the bars,

And grabbing my breast; you seemed to like them

And I felt heat rush through me

You whispered through the gate, just words

And I just listened, one ear on you, one on Father

I pulled back, glancing behind me,

Before running to the left, to a hidden space,

With a hole in the wall

I was pulled through, you matching my pace easily

My body pressed roughly against yours

And you took me away, to your ship

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

I was laid back, so you could look at me

My hands rested in my lap,

My dress was spread around me

I could feel your gaze on me,

Tracing my arms, the curve of my breast

The hollow of my shoulder,

The hidden v of curls under my dress,

And I fidgeted slightly, waiting for you

You spoke then, two words,

And I nodded.

You grinned, that grin I loved,

And placed one knee between my legs.

You other rose to rest on the outside of my thighs

Your hands worked at the bundle of hair,

Tied tightly to my head,

And my hands moved, with inexperience,

To trace the muscles of your arms,

They flexed under my touch,

And you left from my hair,

Placing my hands over my head

You shook your head,

As if berating an ill-mannered child

I relaxed my arms, as you went back to work

My hair was let free, to fall around my head

----

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

When you reached for the laces of my dress

I shied slightly, but you only laughed

And traced the curve of my breast revealed

Your touch sent a shiver through me

And as I felt a sound leave my lips,

You finished with the laces,

And then pulled my dress from me

And I stood, to let you pull my undergarments off

And I found myself bare before your gaze

With a gentle hand, you traced my body,

And as I went slightly weak, you caught me

Leaving our mouths only a breath apart

You whispered, "Close your eyes," and I did.

Then, your lips touched mine,

And the shock, from the touch and the feeling,

Caused me to jump slightly

But you held me still and plundered my mouth

Pirating will always be your way

Your hand, as you kissed me, drifted to my breasts

You truly did seem to like them

Maybe because they were unusually large

But your kiss demanded for something else,

Something you gave a groan of approval for

When I opened my lips for your plundering

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

Your kisses left me breathless and flushed

And your hands gave me chills of pleasure

As they drifted across my breasts,

Teasing the pink and hard nipples

The milk white skin of my chest

Was marked with your red kisses and nips

And I gasped as you kissed the swell of my left breast

And then bit lightly on the perky nipple waiting for your kiss

I was consumed with this feeling

This primal, almost animal need I found was

Coiling in my belly

I needed your touch, all over me

Your mouth left my breast, and moved to the other one,

Capturing the pink, hard bud with your teeth easily

My upper body rose from the bed,

And my breath came in short quick pants.

What were you doing to me?

How could my body react so carnally to you?

Why did it feel so good, especially

When your hands pinned my arms down

As I tried to reach up to touch you

And you said, "Not yet, love."

Oh, your voice made me melt,

And I surrendered to your explorations.

----

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

Your black eyes glittered like gems

As you stared down at me hungrily

I felt suddenly shy, and tried to cover my

Most private of parts

You caught my hand, grinning again.

You pulled them away, staring down at me.

Your fingers touched lightly my nest of curls

And I jumped slightly, heat rushing to my face

In an embarrassed flush

You only kept grinning, your teeth pearly white

Your lips touched mine again

And my body relaxed, melting into a pile flesh

I was warm, unbearably so, and you

You knew what I wanted, I needed

Your fingers touched me, parting my folds

And I heard you groan, and I felt

Something clenched in me, and then snap

A moan, almost a scream, had you not

Kissed me to silence me

You stared knowingly at me, and I found

My hands pulled to wrap around your shoulders

As you continued to touch me

Bringing me back to that level of white sight

I clenched around your fingers and you kept grinning

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

I came down off the second high, and

You rolled us over, to where I was sitting on you

You guided my hands to your chest

And said, "Touch me, love."

I did as you said, trailing my fingers over your chest

Touching the bronzed and occasionally

Scarred skin gasping as I felt you twitch

Slowly, I slipped your shirt off your shoulders

And you sat up, catching my mouth again

And the shirt was removed,

And your rested hands on my hips

I gasped, fire shooting through my veins at the touch

And you laid back again, and

I reached down to trail your muscles

Your nipples were dusky, and hard, and

I wanted to taste them

I leaned down, licking the dark bud, and heard you gasp

Feeling confidant, I repeated the motion,

Only I bit lightly this time

I must have done something right

Because your hands tightened on my hips

And I moved my lips to your other nipple

And you gave a low, throaty moan

I heard three words, "Go lower, love."

----

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

I followed your order, and kissed lower

Until I reached the edge of your breeches

I hesitated slightly, until your hands

Urged me to undo the clasp

You sat up, to watch me as I

Pulled the cloth away from your legs

Your hand touched the back of my head,

The other resting on my arm

You stared at me; I could see your curiosity.

You wondered what I would try

I swallowed silently, looking down

I reached out, touching you lightly

You twitched in my hand

And you felt hard, but soft as well

I didn't care this was sinful

I wanted you so badly

I stroked you lightly, reveling in the feel

Of your soft, heated flesh

How soft it was, but how hard as well

Like the steel of a sword, straining in my hand

I let my other hand drift to the line of hair

Trailing up from the patch of

Curled hair between your legs

I looked up at your, smiling softly

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

Then, I dipped down, tasting you gingerly

The tip of my tongue barely touching you

But you twitched against my tongue

And become harder, iron in my hand

I liked this peculiar reaction

So, I tasted you again, dragging my tongue

From your base to your tip

I liked the musky taste of you

And engulfed you completely

Your hips jerked up, and

I felt you in my throat, pulsing and warm

You smelled sweetly tart, a man's scent,

As I buried my nose in your nether hair

Black as your endless eyes

I pulled back slowly

Tracing the vein which pulsed steadily

You gave a groan, so

I descended again, taking all of you in

So focused was I, in my task,

Wanting to make you groan and curse

I did not hear you say stop

So when you pulled be back roughly

You hands gripping my upper arms

I only saw a smoldering gaze

----

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

How wrong was what we did?

I don't remember the wrongness, all I remember

Is the heat, the passion, and the pleasure

I remember you pulling me forward

Rolling on top of me, pinning me down

And your mouth devoured mine

Your tongue thrust into my mouth

Like your hips did teasingly on mine

I wanted you right then, and damn all else

Your knee spread my legs

And your lips kept teasing me softly

Trailing to my neck, then my ear

Tracing the shell with your tongue

Then fire sparked as you convinced my tongue

To enter your mouth, with your next kiss

You suckled greedily on my tongue, while

Reaching between us to position yourself

I arched up, blind with need

Yet, you waited, teasing my nipples

With your hand, kissing me again greedily

To hurry you, I bent one knee

Almost hugging your hip

We both moaned at the contact and

With a thrust I was yours

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

I gasped, feeling you inside me, stretching me

It felt . . . absolutely wonderful

Then, you moved inside me,

And I almost screamed it felt so good

But your lips silenced the sound,

And you drank down my moans, my groans

And every noise that passed my lips with your kisses

As you moved inside me

Rocking, gently at first, until I began to move

Move with your thrusts

And you quickened your pace, and

I kept up, not wanting it to end

And it did not, and it made my head spin

You were gasping over me, holding yourself up

Your eyes locked to mine

As I gripped your back, my fingernails digging into your skin

And you arched, delving deeper into me

And wanted to scream, but I bit my lip

And you grinned down at me

And I felt something snap, something so good

My chest rose from the bed, arching into your body

As you continued to thrust, riding out my pleasure

And bringing more for us both

As I came to peak again, and again

Until you let out a groan, and I was forced to silence it

----

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

We lay there, you grinning at me

And calling me love, while tracing my body

Your finger ghosting over my breasts again

How your touch made me shiver

I did not care how inappropriate it was

I just enjoyed the time I had to lie there

Because I had heard that you would be leaving

Leaving me on the morrow

I asked if you were

You only grinned, "I'll bring you back treasure, love."

But I called you a liar, and you grinned wider

You knew you would not return

And I did not care

Not now that I had our time

Not now that I had had you this once

I smiled, but my eyes drifted shut

And your hand stroked my hair

And I fell into sleep

Noises on the ship caused me to wake

You were not beside me

So I stood, and pulled on my dress

But, with the laces half done, your hands caught me

And laid me on the bed again

I gave in to you again, wanting just a little more

Knowing that it would never be enough

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

You did indeed leave the next day, in the rain

And I watched your ship leave harbor

From my window in Father's house

He could not understand my silence

But I would not tell him where I was the day before

I would not have him hunting you down

Not after our time together

I opened the window, throwing my shawl away from me

The rain beat against me face, and I stood on the balcony

I tossed my hand in the air, grinning just like you

I saw someone on the deck,

And ginned wider

And hoped you had seen me

I was giddy, and knew that life would not be the same

And I was right

For only days later, I found that my giddiness had left

And I was left, wondering what you were doing

Foolish me, who thought she could hold to a pirate

I am glad though,

For nothing came of our time, of our joining

I am lucky, because I would not dishonor my family that way

Even for you, my pirate.

But I knew, I would marry, eventually

Every proper lady did, and Father would choose

And I hope you know, it will break my heart

----

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

It has been two years, and no sign of you

I knew there would not be

And I do not hope, not anymore

My passion burns as bright as that day

But it will not enter the marriage bed,

For I have traded my woman nature

For that of a pirate

To maybe find you, wherever you may be

I have cut my hair, but I still look like me

And you can tell I'm a woman,

But a better seafarer you will not find

For in two years, I have learned a great deal

I know of you know, my Captain Jack Sparrow.

Captain of the Black Pearl

Was that the treasure you spoke of?

Or was it the freedom you experience on the sea?

I have fallen in love with that freedom

And am on land rarely, and then, as a man

So you have most likely overlooked me

Have you? Do you know of me?

I am not like you, a true pirate, but a free sailor

I steal what's necessary to live,

Me and my crew

We live almost honestly, but not quite

And I wish to tell you, I hope we meet

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

I met someone, someone who reminded me of you

His name was William Turner,

And we are sailing with a Captain Barbossa

To save you from Davey Jones

I was shocked when I heard, but I was not surprised to terribly

I knew you would get into a situation

That would eventually trap you

It was in your stars, or the fate I saw when I met you

I have met the Miss Elizabeth Swann

A lovely young lady, who looks distraught

Much like I used to

When you first left me there at home

But we are coming to claim you back

To bring you back

And I wonder,

What will you say, when you see me

Will you be shocked?

Will you take me to your room, like I've dreamed?

Or will you just stand there, in love with another,

Another who looks like me?

Do you even remember me, Jack Sparrow, my Mr. Smith?

Oh, I hope you do, because

I have not forgotten our time

And I will never forget

I gave you my innocence, and I want it back

----

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

I laugh when I think about it,

How uneventful our journey was

How happy you looked when you came aboard the ship

And how you shut up when I removed my hat

And placed it on your head,

Calling you Captain

Oh, you recognized me

And you looked quite shocked,

Because I saw your hand twitch,

As if you thought I would slap you

You should remember that I said I understood

Those two and a half years ago

I only smiled, and gestured to the helm

The others looked between us, confused

But I only strode below deck

Elizabeth close on my heels

William headed towards you, I'm certain

Elizabeth tried to corner me,

But I already had rum in my hand

And a smile on my face

She said, "How do you know, Jack?"

"It no longer matters, Miss Swann."

She huffed, and crossed her arms

She looked ridiculous in men's clothing

"But if you want to know, I'll tell you."

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

So, I told her, our story

And she looked scandalized

And I laughed at her expression

How could I not, I was like her

Only so many years ago

"What now?" she asked of me,

When she could finally speak

"Nothing, when we harbor, I will join my old ship,

And Jack and I will never see one another.

Ever again."

"You can ignore your heart so well?"

I laughed as a reply, before I could speak,

"Yes, you will learn how, Miss Swann.

It is not as hard as you think."

I stood, and left her there, and passed William,

Who pulled me aside, before walking on

"Jack wants to see you," he said lowly.

And then walked past, not looking back

I shrugged my shoulders

If the captain wanted to see me

I would go see him

Still, even if what I told Elizabeth was true

My heart beat wildly against my breast

Especially when I heard your voice say, "Hello, love."

----

A swagger in your walk

Pirating is a game

Lust lurks in dark eyes

You have no shame

----

"Hello, Captain Sparrow."

And you winced at my words

I smiled, a pirate's smile, and you grinned

I only closed the door behind me

Looking around gently,

Keeping my gaze from your sitting form

I heard the chair move and glanced at you

But you stood in front of me, towering slightly

With a that drunken sway of yours

And a spark lit in your eyes

The spark of memory I saw in my own in the mirror

Your hand came up to touch my face

But I pushed your hand away

Even though the touch caused me to shiver

And you noticed it, and grinned

"Strong to the end, love?" you asked

And I merely nodded, looking over your shoulder

And you laughed, a laugh I had not heard before

It was deep, darkish, and completely that male I remembered

It caused me to sigh, a womanly sigh

One I had not let sound since you left

And you grinned at me as our gazes met

Your eyes were those endless pools

And I saw my tortured ones reflected in them

----

You think pirating a game

And you've stolen my innocence

The price I paid for the touch

I knew not I wanted

----

You saw the emotion I tried to keep hidden

And I knew you knew I still loved you

I hate it when others know how I feel

Even when I do not tell them

Your arms caught my hands, bringing them between us

Your breath hit my knuckles and I shivered

"I had your treasure, love, but

It was taken from me, by the kraken."

"Funny, I almost want to believe it . . .

Jack." I said, pulling away again.

You grinned at me, and I felt something crawl on my skin

Like you knew something I did not

And that it would be my downfall.

"I did have the treasure, freedom, love.

The Black Pearl, but you took freedom yourself."

And you smiled, and sank into the chair you guided me to

You were right; you gave me the treasure you promised

And I only realized it when I saw you again

Just like you promised; did you know it all along?

I don't think you did, and you promised for that night

And now, you promise for every night in the future

And you need a crew, and a first mate

"Jack, you are the craziest of pirates."

You pulled me up, to rest against you and whispered,

"I'm glad you agree, love."


End file.
